


Flustered

by chuwaeyo



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SO, but - Freeform, i guess that's what tunglr is for still, it won't let me tag prudence and female reader, that's my mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Prudence Night x ReaderThe tables were suddenly turned, and she wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a creative block and I’m shocked at the lack of caos content, but I managed to write something so that’s a good start for 2019 if I ever knew one lol  
> as always, hope you enjoy and you can always hmu for anything on tumblr @ chuwaeyo

Who knows what caused it, but that single moment of bravery and cheekiness was enough to bring the witch of the hour to her knees.

“At a loss for words, Prudence?” You couldn’t help but grin as Prudence stopped walking beside you to cover her lips and growing blush, getting bolder with each passing second, “what happened to your big bad witch persona?”

The tables were suddenly turned, and she wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

Prudence had a reputation to uphold, being a talented and intimidating witch with enough snark and bite to threaten even the Dark Lord himself.

But on one hand…seeing you suddenly act so bold and forward with her, especially in public, when you’re usually so quiet and the one getting flustered all the time.

Strange and new as it was, she wasn’t mad at your uncharacteristic boldness, the change was actually quite nice.

“You know I will always be at a loss of words when I see you, (Y/N),” Prudence steeled her nerves as she sauntered closer to you, eager to see if you would keep up the act, or break first. Trailing a light finger on your jawline as she hovered close enough for another kiss, “and you and I both know, it’s not and never will be a persona, I am the baddest witch around, and chosen Queen of Feasts.”

As nice as a flustered Prudence was at first, you didn’t expect her to bounce back so quickly or with so much force, but you didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of backing down as she wanted. As much as you loved her, someone had to remind her that she wasn’t all-powerful, that she was just as weak to flirting and physical touch as everyone else.

Without wasting another second, you glanced quickly at her lips before returning her stare with a small smirk, grabbing the hand she was now resting on your cheek and putting it around your waist as you pulled her in for a tight embrace, enjoying it all even more as Prudence was caught off guard by your actions, gasping quietly at the sudden movement.

“Always a way with words, my nightingale, but today I want to take your breath away,” you couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped your lips as you cupped her face and teased her, brushing her lips lightly with your own, “and maybe remind you that you’re not the only one that can play dirty in our relationship.”

Her eyes were already closed, thinking you were moving in to kiss her, when you pulled away from the embrace and walked ahead of her, laughing when she opened them and crossed her arms, the blush still evident on her cheeks, maybe even more than before from the denial of a kiss.

“(Y/N), I swear to the Lord of Darkness and all that is unholy if you do not get back here right now.”

Prudence began to take small steps toward you, but you didn’t slow your pace, only turning your head just enough so she could see the wide grin on your face as you continued toward the Spellman house for whatever reckless idea Sabrina had now, “I’m sorry, Prudence, but we are late and all that, Agatha and Dorcas have been there for hours waiting for us with Sabrina and all her mortal friends!”


End file.
